<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerald Eyes by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086119">Emerald Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set after the conversation in the carpark during 'Missing Joseph'.  Tommy's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emerald Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony Phillips insulted Barbara, her response was swift and deadly; cutting him down to size expertly.  Sarcasm was her shield and anger her weapon; she wielded them both with ease.  Her expression cold, her words edged with steel.</p><p>I watch her as she draws deeply on her cigarette, staring absently into the night, lost in her thoughts, in her pain.  I want to hold her, but she would push me away, probably while calling me something incredibly derogatory.</p><p>Despite her bravado, I know she isn’t okay.</p><p>I have seen the truth she tries to hide behind those emerald eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>